


Spider Bites

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Bottom Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, M/M, Marking, Possessive Peter, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Kinktober 2019 Day 11 - BitingTurns out, Peter's a biter.





	Spider Bites

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Tony calling the bite marks Peter leaves spider bites came to me one day and I just thought it was really cute.
> 
> Also this weekend's going to be hard for writing. I have a big day on Saturday - which is a performance I've been working towards for months now - and on Sunday I'll probably just be exhausted. So who knows. We'll see how things go.

Tony stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He dried himself off and calmly walked to stand in front of the sink. Intent on checking the neatness of his beard, his attention instead wandered to his shoulder. A dark purple bruised mark held contrast over his lightly tanned skin. He touched it, a smile forming on his face.

He remembered last night, their bodies flush against one another, Peter deep inside him with urgent thrusts, breath falling hot and heavy into the crook of Tony’s neck. Those small moans driving Tony mad, desperate for friction, a feeling of drowning in that moment, drowning in Peter, his body and his fervent need. Soft wet lips pressed against Tony’s shoulder before giving way to a sharp pain as Peter dug his teeth into Tony’s skin.

Tony had hissed, teeth clenched, head falling back. It coursed through him - sharp and alive, so much like the sparks of pleasure already thrumming through him that it only made things heightened, only brought himself closer to the edge, achingly desperate for release.

They had finished together. Now the bite mark stayed.

* * *

"Dude, what the hell is that?"

Tony turned around from the coffee machine. Clint stared at him from across a kitchen counter, eyes concerned.

Tony patted the mark. "Spider bite," he said, smirking to himself.

"Spider bite?" Clint repeated, doubtful. "What kind of spider -"

"Peter," Bruce interjected. He stood with his own cup of coffee, a look of mild indifference, maybe hiding a hint of amusement, it was hard to tell with Bruce. Clint continued to look confused. "He's a biter," Bruce further supplied.

"Oh, dude," Clint said, "you fucking him is weird enough, but he bites you?"

"Usually the other way round, in the case of the former." 

Clint grimaced. "So much more than I need to know. So much more. How are you not affected by this?" he asked, turning to Bruce.

Bruce shrugged. "It's Tony."

"And Bruce is a little more open-minded," Tony said, filling his mug with coffee and pouring in milk.

"And I think the good doctor is just a little more familiar with Tony than you." Natasha's voice preceded her as she entered the room, stopping beside Clint.

"You don't think it's weird?"

Natasha tipped her head to the side with a light frown. "I think it's cute that our paučók bites him."

Clint turned to look at her in disbelief.

"See? Even Natasha thinks it's fine," Tony said.

"Thinks what is fine?" came a sleep-addled voice. A sleepy Peter Parker stepped into the kitchen, hair a mess and rubbing his eyes.

"Everyone's just commenting on my bite," Tony informed him. "Coffee?" he offered, holding up a mug.

Peter took it from him but his brows furrowed. "Bite?" he repeated, confused.

Tony shifted his shirt and showed him. Peter's face immediately flushed.

"Oh my god. Uh, sorry, I mean, not sorry, but I'm sorry everyone saw it, it wasn't meant to be that kind of thing where, uh, people like showing off, you know, marks and stuff from...you know, uh..."

"Stop talking, babe," Tony whispered to him and pulled him close with one arm. Peter found it difficult to meet anyone's eyes.

The conversation in the kitchen continued, Peter stood at Tony's side throughout, until one by one everyone left except the pair of them.

"That was so embarrassing. I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done it -"

"Shh. I liked it." Tony tilted his head in thought. "Still like it. I like that everyone knows what we did," he said, his voice deepening. He enjoyed the way Peter's breath hitched at the sound.

"Tony..."

"Don't you? Don't you like that you've marked me, that everyone will see that I'm yours?"

Peter growled, hastily putting his mug aside before pushing Tony up against the wall, lips greedily meeting Tony's own in a fierce kiss. Tony's eyes widened in surprise at Peter's response and felt Peter clutch onto his shirt, insistently pulling Tony down to deepen the kiss further. Tony couldn't help but moan a little.

"Uh."

Peter pulled away. Both Tony and Peter stared to their right to see Steve looking a little sheepish.

"I kinda need to get to the fridge," he told them.

"Of course," Tony replied and moved out of the way, bringing Peter along with him. Steve shot them a nervous glance and opened the fridge.

Peter rushed out of the room, Tony following him.

"We're not doing that. That was so not cool."

"Not doing what?"

"Like, kissing where people can see us! I can't believe Captain America saw us like that..."

"You started it," Tony said, jokingly.

"You said those things!" Peter interjected, voice rising in pitch.

Tony smiled, a little smug. "Yeah, but I didn't know you were that into them. Guess I'm getting more spider bites tonight."

"Spider bites?"

"Yeah. You know, this." He showed Peter the bruise once more.

"You seriously call them that?" Peter said, sounding both incredulous and amused.

"You don't approve?"

Peter paused. "No, I just..." He bit his lip, a soft smile gracing his features, and met Tony's eyes. "No, I like it. I like it a lot."

He moved forward, Tony guessed for a kiss or a hug, but instead Peter held onto one of Tony's shoulders and brought his mouth back to the mark. He pressed his lips against it, soft on Tony's skin, before grazing it lightly with his teeth.

"I like it a lot," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Paučók is the Russian diminutive of spider. It sounds like pah-ooh-chok. It's Паучок in Russian text if you want to youtube it and watch different Russian versions of Itsy Bitsy Spider like I did for twenty minutes instead of writing this fic.
> 
> Don't hate on Clint, btw. Everyone needs an adjustment period when they find out their friend is dating someone decades younger than them.


End file.
